hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2014-15 South Pacific cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2014-15 South Pacific Cyclone season betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (January 19) *Before October 1 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 to 20 - Ryan1000 03:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) --Steve820 17:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *November 21 to 30 - *December 1 to 10 - December 5. AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 - *December 21 to 31 - *'January 1 to 30 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Niko formed January 19)'' *After January 30 - *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (June 30) *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - *Before March 1 - *March 1 to 10 - *March 11 to 20 - *March 21 to 31 - *April 1 to 10 - April 4. AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *April 11 to 20 - --Steve820 17:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *April 21 to 30 - Ryan1000 03:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - *June 11 to 20 - *'June 21 to 30 - ''NO WINNER!! '(17F moved out June 30)'' *Storm active at start of July 1, 2015 - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shre the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, do not bet on more than one storm name, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. :) *Nute - *Odile - 289739838809x more evil than the one in Mexico. Enrages Odette. rarity is best pony 21:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) *Pam - Makes an eccentric "C" shape over Polynesia as a C1 cyclone. AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Reuben - *Solo - Plays the most beautiful song in the world when it makes landfall in the Samoas. Ryan1000 03:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Makes landfall in Fiji whilst raining musical notes instead of rain. It also plays a very beautiful song to them. --Steve820 17:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) **You talking about Jason Derulo or Iyaz?!? *Tuni - *Ula - *Victor - *Winston - *Yalo - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Pam) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Nute - *Odile - *'Pam - ''NO WINNER!!' (155 mph, 896 mbars)'' *Reuben - *Solo - Ryan1000 03:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) --Steve820 17:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Tuni - 145 mph, 895 mbar. AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Ula - *Victor - *Winston - *Yalo - Informal betting on highest winds (155 mph) Winds are 3-minute sustained. *100 or less - *105 - *110 - *115 - *120 - *125 - *130 - *135 - Ryan1000 03:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *140 - --Steve820 17:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *145 - (Tuni) AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *150 - *'155 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Pam)'' *160 - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on lowest pressure (896 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. *Above 960 - *960-956 - *955-950 - *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - *934-930 - *929-925 - *924-920 - *919-915 - *914-910 - Ryan1000 03:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) --Steve820 17:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *909-905 - *904-900 - *'899-895 - ''WINNER!! '(Pam, 896 mbars)'' (Tuni, 895) AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *894-890 (SPac record low, Cyclone Zoe in 2002) - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 - (Worldwide record low, Typhoon Tip in 1979) *Less than 870 (exceptionally unlikely) - Informal betting on final storm name (Solo) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Nute - *Odile - *Pam - *Reuben - *'Solo - ''NO WINNER!!' *Tuni - *Ula - *Victor - --Steve820 17:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Winston - 'Ryan1000' 03:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *Yalo - AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Pam) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Nute - *Odile - --Steve820 17:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *'Pam - NO WINNER!!' (Pam lasted 9 days)'' *Reuben - Ryan1000 03:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *Solo - *Tuni - 16 days in basin. AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Ula - *Victor - *Winston - *Yalo - Informal betting on number of deaths (16) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. *Less than 10 - Ryan1000 03:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *'10-20 - ''NO WINNER!!' (16 total deaths)'' *21-30 - --Steve820 17:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *31-40 - *41-50 - *51-60 - 56 fatalities expected. AndrewTalk To Me *61-70 - *71-80 - *81-90 - *91-100 - *101-150 (record, Cyclone Namu of 1986) - *More than 150 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals (250 million) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. *Less than 10 million - *10-20 million - *21-30 million - *31-40 million - *41-50 million - Ryan1000 03:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) *51-100 million - --Steve820 17:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *101-150 million - $125 million AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *151-200 million - *'201-250 million - ''NO WINNER!!' (250 million in damage)'' *251-300 million - *301-315.8 million (record, Cyclone Evan of 2012) *More than 315.8 million (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of retired names (1) No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. *No names will be retired this year - (record low) *'One name - ''NO WINNER!! '(Pam retired)'' *Two names - Ryan1000 03:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) --Steve820 17:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Three names - Pam, Reuben, and Tuni AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *Four names - *Five names - *Six names - *Seven names - *Eight names - (record high, 1997–98 season (Martin, Osea, Ron, Susan, Tui, Ursula, Veli, and Alan)) *Nine or more names (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of off-season storms (One) Storms that form in April but persist into May, or crossovers from the AUS region, count as off-season storms. *None - Ryan1000 03:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC), AndrewTalk To Me 10:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC), --Steve820 17:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC) *'1 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Tropical Depression 17F/Raquel)'' *2 - *3 - *More than 3 -